King Eric "the Victorius" of Sweden (c.945 - c.995)
Biography '''King Eric "the Victorious," of Sweden''' was born in about 945 and died in about 995. He is buried in Old Uppsala, Sweden. He was the first King of Sweden. He had four possible consorts. His first was Sigrid the Haughty. She was born to Skagul Tost ( - ), a tenth century Swedish chieftain. His second consort was Princess Swietoslawa of Poland. She was born to Miesko I, Duke of Poland (c.930 - 992), who was the ruler of Poland from the House of Piast and his wife Princess Doubravka of of Bohemia (c.940/45 - 977). His third consort was Princess Gunhild of Wenden ( - ). His fourth consort was Aud Haakonsdottier of Lade ( - ). Lineage King "the Victorious" of Sweden (c.945 - c.995) m. Sigrid Storrada ( - ) King Olof Skotkonung of Sweden (c.980 - 1022) m. Estride of the Obotrites, Queen consort of Sweden (c.979 - 1035) Princess Ingegerd Olofsdotter of Sweden, Grand Princess consort of Kievan Rus (1001 - 1050) m. Yaroslav I "the Wise," Grand Prince of Kieve, Prince of Novgorod (c.978 - 1054) Anne de Rurik of Kieve, Queen consort of the Franks ( - ) m. King Henry I of the Franks (1008 - 1060) Prince Huges I "the Great," Count of Vermandois (1057 - 1101) m. Elizabeth de Vermandois (c.1085 - 1131) Roger de Beaumont, 1st Earl of Leicster, Count of Meulan (c.1040/50 - 1118) Lady Isabel de Beaumont ( - ) m. Gilbert de Clare, 1st Earl of Pembroke (c.1100 - 1148) Richard de Clare, 2nd Earl of Pembroke (1130 - 1176) Lady Isabel de Clare (1172 - 1220) m. Sir William Marshal, 1st Earl of Pembroke (1146/47 - 1219) Lady Maud Marshal (1192 - 1248) m. Hugh Bigod, 3rd Earl of Norfolk (c.1182 - 1225) Lady Isabel Bigod ( - ) m. John Fitz Geoffrey, Lord of Shere, Justiciar of Ireland (c.1205 - ) Maud FitzJohn, Countess of Warwick (c.1238 - 1301) Guy de Beauchamp, 10th Earl of Warwick (c.1272 - 1315) m. Alice de Toeni, Countess of Warwic, Baroness Zouche de Mortimer (1284 - 1324/25) Lady Maud de Beauchamp (c.1311 - c.1368) m. Admiral Geoffrey IV de Say, 2nd Baron Say (c.1305 - 1359) Joan de Say (1336 - 1378) m. Sir William Fiennes (c.1332 - 1359) Sir William Fiennes, Sheriff of Surrey and Sussex (1357 - 1402) m. Elizabeth Batisofrd ( - c.1407) Sir Roger Fiennes (Sep 1364 - 1449) m. Lady Elizabeth Holland (c.1389 - 1449) Richard Fiennes (1415 - 25 Nov 1483), 7th Baron Dacre m. Joan Dacre (c.1333 - c. 8 Mar 1485), Baroness de Dacre Sir John de Fiennes (c.1449 - 1483) m. Alice FitzHugh (c.1448 - 10 Jul 1516) Sir Thomas Fiennes (1472 - 9 Sep 1543), 8th Baron Decre, KG m. Anne Bourchier (1470 - 28 Jan 1571), Baroness Dacre Katherine Fiennes (c.1490 - 1533) m. Richard Loudenoys ( - ) Mary Loudenoys ( - ) m. Thomas Harlekenden (1508 - 25 Aug 1558) Roger Harlekenden (1535 - 21 Jan 1603) m. Elizabeth Hardres (c.1541 - 1602) Richard Harlekenden (22 Jul 1568 - 24 Aug 1631) m. Margaret Hubbar (1577 - 1634) [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Mabel_Harlakenden_(1614_-_1655) Mabel Harlakenden (1614 - 1655)] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/John_Haynes_(1594_-_1654)#Biography Gov. Col. John Haynes (1594 - 1654)] [[Ruth Haynes (1631 - 1688)]] m. [[Samuel Wyllys (1632 - 1709)|Hon. Samuel Wyllys (1632 - 1709)]] [[Mahitable Wyllys (1660 - 1698)]] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Daniel_Russell_(1642_-_1680) Rev. Daniel Russell (1642 - 1680)] [[Mabel Russell (1678 - 1730)]] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/John_Hubbard_(1676_-_1705) Rev. John Hubbard (1676 - 1705)] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Daniel_Hubbard_(1706_-_1741) Sheriff Daniel Hubbard (1706 - 1741)] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Martha_Coit_(1706_-_1731)#Biography Martha Coit (1706 - 1741)] [[Elizabeth Hubbard (1738 - 1808)]] m. [[Benjamin Greene, Jr. (1738 - 1807)]] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Lucretia_Greene_(1771_-_1851) Lucretia Greene (1771 - 1851)] m. [[Henry Wainwright (1771 - 1827)]] [[Lucretia Wainwright (1810 - 1886)]] m. [[Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807 - 1886)]] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Josiah_Bradlee_III_(1837_-_1902) Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902)] m. [[Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926)]] [[Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951)]] m. [[Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952)]] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Frederick_Josiah_Bradlee%2C_Jr._(1892-1970) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970)] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Josephine_de_Gersdorff_%281892-1970%29 Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975)] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Benjamin_C._Bradlee_(1921_-_2014) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014)] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Sally_Quinn_(1941_-_) Sally Sterling Quinn (b.1941)] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Quinn_Bradlee_(1982_-_) Chevalier Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b.1982)] References Books Internet =